Logros
Completar logros te recompensan con puntos de experiencia y gemas. Tus logros tambien apareceran en el Game Center. (Te dan puntos de Game Center.) La pantalla del juego es demasiado pequeña para mostrar las tres estrellas. Todas las 3 estrellas aparecen como 100 XP pero al final ganas 1000 XP. Hay 51 logros disponibles: Cofres más grandes Mejora un Almacén de Oro al nivel 2: 10 / 2 Mejora un Almacén de Oro al nivel 5: 100 / 5 Mejora un Almacén de Oro al nivel 10: 1000 / 10 Alcanza esos duendes! Gana 10 estrellas en el mapa de la campaña: 10 / 5 Gana 50 estrellas en el mapa de la campaña: 100 / 10 Gana 150 estrellas en el mapa de la campaña: 1000 / 20 Más grande y mejor Mejora el Ayuntamiento al nivel 3: 10 / 5 Mejora el Ayuntamiento al nivel 5: 100 / 10 Mejora el Ayuntamiento al nivel 8: 1000 / 20 Nice and Tidy Remueve 5 Adornos (Arboles,Piedras, Arbustos): 10 / 5 Remueve 50 Adornos (Arboles,Piedras, Arbustos): 100 / 10 Remueve 500 Adornos (Arboles,Piedras, Arbustos): 1000 / 20 Liberar a los Animales Descubrir Arquero en los Cuarteles: 10 / 5 Descubrir Rompemuros en los Cuarteles: 100 / 10 Descubrir Dragón en los Cuarteles: 1000 / 20 Gold Grab Steal 20,000 Gold: 10 / 5 Steal 1,000,000 Gold: 100 / 10 Steal 100,000,000 Gold: 1000 / 20 Elixir Escapade Steal 20,000 Elixir: 10 / 5 Steal 1,000,000 Elixir: 100 / 10 Steal 100,000,000 Elixir: 1000 / 20 ¡Dulce Victoria! Gana 75 Trofeos en batallas multijugador: 10 / 5 Gana 750 Trofeos en batallas multijugador: 100 / 10 Gana 1,250 Trofeos en batallas multijugador: 1000 / 450 Empire Builder Rebuild the Clan Castle: 10 / 5 Mejorar Clan Castle to Level 2: 100 / 10 Mejorar Clan Castle to Level 4: 1000 / 20 Wall Buster Destroy 10 Walls in Multiplayer Battles: 10 / 5 Destroy 100 Walls in Multiplayer Battles: 100 / 10 Destroy 2,000 Walls in Multiplayer Battles: 1000 / 20 Humiliator Destroy 10 Town Halls in Multiplayer Battles: 10 / 5 Destroy 100 Town Halls in Multiplayer Battles: 100 / 10 Destroy 2,000 Town Halls in Multiplayer Battles: 1000 / 50 Anti-gremios Destruye 25 cabañas de constructores en batallas multijugador: 10 / 5 Destruye 250 cabañas de constructores en batallas multijugador: 100 / 10 Destruye 2500 cabañas de constructores en batallas multijugador: 1000 / 30 Conqueror Win 25 Multiplayer Battles: 10 / 5 Win 250 Multiplayer Battles: 100 / 10 Win 5,000 Multiplayer Battles: 1000 / 20 Irrompible Has defendido con éxito 10 ataques: 10 / 5 Has defendido con éxito 250 ataques: 100 / 50 Has defendido con éxito 5000 ataques: 1000 / 100 Friend in Need Donate 100 troops to your clanmates: 10 / 5 Donate 5,000 troops to your clanmates: 100 / 25 Donate 25,000 troops to your clanmates: 1000 / 250 Mortar Mauler Destroy 25 Mortars in Multiplayer battles: 10 / 5 Destroy 500 Mortars in Multiplayer battles:: 100 / 10 Destroy 5000 Mortars in Multiplayer battles:: 1000 / 20 Heroic Heist Steal 20,000 Dark Elixir: 10 / 5 Steal 250,000 Dark Elixir: 100 / 10 Steal 1,000,000 Dark Elixir: 1000 / 20 'LIGA ALL STAR:' Unete a la liga Cristal. 100 XP / 250 Gems Llegar a la liga master 500 XP / 500 Gems Conviertete en un Campeon 1000 XP / 200 Gems 'EXTERMINIO DE X-BALLESTA' Destruye una X-Ballesta en una batalla multijugador. '' 50 XP / 50 GEMS Destruye 250 ''X-Ballesta en una batalla multijugador. 100 XP / 100 GEMS Destruye 2500 'X-Ballesta en una batalla multijugador. 1000 XP / 200 GEMS 'BOMBERO' Destruye 10 torres Infierno en batallas multijugador. ''50 XP / 100 GEMS Destruye 250 ''torres Infierno en batallas multijugador. 200 XP / 200 GEMS ''Destruye ''250 ''torres Infierno en batallas multijugador. 5000 XP / 1000 GEMS '' Total For a total of 1412 gems and 18870 exp. Videos Gallery Completed Achievement.png|An example of a completed achievement Achievements icon.png|The achievements button